


Oh! Del Rio!

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Having reached the age of 19, Imaginos sets off to start work as an apprentice shipwright, unaware of the surprises the future holds in store for him and his avian identity of Buzzardo.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Oh! Del Rio!

  
  
  


PROLOGUE:

  
  


Nora Whittaker felt an ache in her heart. It wasn’t an attack, but something somehow just as bad. 

For the past thirteen years, she had seen to the care of a remarkable child, who had grown to be a young man who was just as remarkable as he’d been when she first met him.

The boy’s name was Imaginos. He had come to her after fleeing from New Hampshire because of his incredible gift. In the time they had lived together, Nora had provided shelter, and Imaginos, gifted with the ability to change into a bird of prey called Buzzardo, had hunted and provided food for them both. Falcon might be slightly gamy, but it was easy to get used to. 

“I’ll still be in town,” he told her. “I’ve been accepted as an apprentice down at the old shipwright’s in Beaumont. You know how much I love the sea. I would give anything to be able to sail on those ships rather than just build them.”

“Just keep your ears and eyes open,” Nora told the boy who was her grandson in all but name and blood. “You’ll get your chance if you pay attention.”

“What?” Imaginos asked, feigning distraction.

“Oh, you…” Nora laughed, coughing a bit.

Imaginos helped the old woman to her chair. 

“I’ll be okay,” Nora told him. “You finish packing? The carriage will be here to take us to the train station soon.”

“I finished half an hour ago,” Imaginos replied as the sound of hooves and the rattle of carriage wheels was heard from outside.

Imaginos helped Nora onto the carriage while the driver placed his baggage on the rack in the back.

The ride was bumpy as the horses pulled the carriage to the train depot. Soon the little home where Imaginos had lived for so long was out of sight. They traveled along a road that went past the places where Buzzardo had flown until they heard the whistle of the steam engine not too far off in the distance. 

At the platform, the porter moved Imaginos’ suitcases onto the train.

“I’ll write to you,” Imaginos promised Nora. “As soon as I’m settled in.”

“Just be as respectful to Mr. Blake as you have been to me,” Nora told him, then in consideration of all the times he’d played a lighthearted prank on her, she amended. “Actually, be as respectful, but with a bit less frivolity. At least until you know how he’ll respond to your sense of humor.”

Imaginos hurried onto the train as the final boarding whistle sounded. As the train pulled away from the station, Nora waved to him. Imaginos watched as the station faded into the distance until the train took the first corner and it disappeared completely.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 01:

“How long until we reach Beaumont?” Imaginos asked the conductor as the man came around to each passenger, asking for their tickets.

“Seven hours,” the conductor told him as he took the ticket and tore off the stub. “Eight if there are more people than usual at the various stops along the way.” He handed the stub to Imaginos and pocketed the main part of the ticket. “Enjoy the ride. There’s a lunch car two cars up.”

“I think I’ll sleep,” Imaginos decided. “I was up pretty early this morning, and today will be the last chance I get to sleep in.”

The conductor nodded and continued with his ticket collecting duties.

The swaying of the train and the constant clatter of the wheels lulled Imaginos into an easy sleep. As he dozed, the train continued to move and sway and chug along.

He opened his eyes and that the train had stopped. He stepped off and looked around, seeing a silver-white pathway. Walking down it, he came to an oval shaped lake that was as clear as glass. On either side stood a pink-gold swan. As he drew nearer, the lake solidified into a mirror, the swans taking flight, circling its perimeter as if in a race.

Words came from his lips. Words he did not know, and yet which came as easily as though he had spoken many times. And the reflection in the mirror changed. It was subtle, but as clear as a cloudless sky.

Where there was sunlight in the world around him, storms raged in the mirror, and the image of a girl, lovely and sleeping, showed transposed over them. 

*****

“Rise and shine,” the conductor said, some hours later. “We’ll be reaching Beaumont within the hour.”

“I was dreaming?” Imaginos asked, sleepily.

“I suspect so,” the conductor smiled. “You seemed content, so I let you sleep through the excitement.”

“What excitement?”

“Well,” the conductor told him, “we had a small robbery along the way. They didn’t take much. Just demanded a bit of our coal. Turns out, they were a couple of travelers who had run out of fuel for their fires. So they were rather desperate.”

“I can’t say I really blame them,” Imaginos told him. “Texas may have warm days, but the nights are rather chilly.”

“So, what did you dream of?” the conductor asked as the train slowed to collect the mail, then returned to full speed.

“Another world,” Imaginos replied. “And a young woman.”

“Pretty?” a man in the seat across the aisle wanted to know.

“Just a dream,” Imaginos said, regretfully. He hadn’t seen the man when he’d boarded. But he assumed that the man had gotten on the train whilst he slept. “But, yes. Very pretty. There were storms in the mirror and her face was overlapping them, so it was almost transparent and there were storm clouds in her eyes.”

“She sounds rather fierce,” the man said, thoughtfully. “Like a warrior queen. I hope you find her one day.”

“She will remain forever in my dreams,” Imaginos said, realistically. “There is no way such a woman could exist in such a mundane world as this.”

“Perhaps not,” the man told him. “You’re rather unusual. Dreaming of worlds beyond our own. And did you know you sound like a bird when you snore?”

“I do not snore,” Imaginos retorted, with a smile.

“I beg to differ,” the man said. “But that’s okay. Many do. My name is Rigellis.”

“Imaginos.”

The train came to a stop.

“Beaumont,” the conductor announced, “This stop is Beaumont! Beaumont!”

“It was nice talking to you,” Imaginos told Rigellis.

“And you,” Rigellis replied as the two parted company, Imaginos stepping off the train and Rigellis remaining on board.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 02:

The carriage ride to his new home was just as bumpy as the one that had brought him to the train. Even though Beaumont was a fairly new town, it was bustling with energy. There was a blacksmith down the road from where he would be working and Imaginos wondered if he would probably be purchasing some of the building materials from him or if the shipwrights in that town used wooden rods for nails.

As he had time, he decided to drop in and say hello. It wouldn’t hurt, he figured, to set up a positive connection with the man.

Stopping by his house to drop of his valises just inside the door, he walked back to the blacksmith’s shop and waved to the man at the anvil.

Aaron Williams dipped the piece he was working on into the cooling bath. Then he drew it out and set it on the anvil, seeing Imaginos as he waved back.

“Greetings,” he said. “Just a moment.” 

The blacksmith resumed shaping the small rod of steel, tapping the end into a point, and Imaginos realized he was making a nail. 

After completing the nail and setting it in the finish tub, the blacksmith wiped his face and hands off and went over to greet his visitor.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” he said, cheerfully. “My name is Aaron Williams.”

“Imaginos,” Imaginos replied. “My foster mother’s name was Whittaker. But I never adopted it and I have no memory of my original name.”

“So just Imaginos, then,” Aaron said, offering his hand.

Imaginos shook it, “Nice to meet you.” he said. “I just moved in today. I’m starting work tomorrow as an apprentice to the local shipwright.”

“Mr. Blake is very strict,” Aaron said. “But not what I would call hard to get along with. If you make a mistake, he will correct you. And he doesn’t like to be interrupted. So make sure you know he’s finished speaking before you reply. Sometimes there will be a dip in his comment, so give him at least a couple of minutes to continue when he seems to be done. Just in case.”

“That’s good advice,” Imaginos told him. “Thank you.”

“So, where are you living?” Aaron asked.

“The little house on the west end of the road.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “The Taylor House?”

“The Taylor House?” Imaginos inquired, curious to know what the history was now.

“Alice Taylor was the sole owner after her husband died of a mysterious illness back in 1699,” Aaron explained. “When suspicion fell on her, she was tried and executed for witchcraft. After that, superstition took over and until now, nobody bought or even went near the house. I’m afraid you’re going to get a lot of gossip and nasty looks.”

~Especially if they find me hunting as Buzzardo,~ Imaginos thought to himself. Still, it was an efficient way to hunt.

“Well,” Imaginos decided. “Even if there had been a curse or spell of any kind on the house, after all this time, I would assume they would have at least weakened by now.”

“Just be careful,” Aaron warned. “Anyhow, I have to get back to work. I’ve got a large order of nails for you boss. I assume he’ll send you to retrieve them tomorrow.”

“It was good to meet you,” Imaginos said as he departed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 03:

Morning came and Imaginos woke bright and early. He looked to see that nobody was watching, then changed into Buzzardo and flew into the forest to hunt. Catching a vole, he quickly tore into it, satisfying his hunger. Then he flew back to his home, noticing the people watching his flight. No doubt they would see him as just another bird of prey.

Unconcerned, he circled and dipped before heading home to get ready for his first day of work.

*****

Alan Blake stood just outside the entrance as Imaginos approached from down the road. The new apprentice was dressed casually. A rugged shirt and a pair of denim pants. Not normally what one would associate with meeting their boss for the first time. But very appropriate for the job he was starting.

“Good morning, Imaginos was it?” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Imaginos wanted to be polite and make a good first impression.

“Excellent,” Mr. Blake said, jovially. “Your first order of business will be to go to the blacksmith and retrieve some nails that he made for me yesterday.”

“I met him,” Imaginos said. “He seems very nice.”

“He is as long as you don’t get on his bad side,” Mr. Blake said. “Well, then, off with you, and come back soon. We’ve got a lot to cover today, so there’s no time for dilly dallying.”

“I’ll be back as fast as I can,” Imaginos promised. He wished he could transform. Buzzardo could be there and back in less than two minutes. But there were two problems with it. One was the fact that he’d probably be tagged as catching the curse on the house. And the other was the fact that he doubted he could carry the nails back in his talons. Instead, he walked briskly to the smithy.

“Good morning,” Aaron said as Imaginos arrived at this shop. “I’m guessing you’re here on Mr. Blake’s orders?”

“I’ve come to collect the nails, yes,” Imaginos replied.

Aaron handed him the bag of nails, “There’s 50 in there.”

“What do we owe you?”

“Nothing,” Aaron replied. “Mr. Blake has an account with my shop. He pays me each first Friday of the month.”

“Thank you,” Imaginos said. “I’ll be back if we need more nails.”

Aaron went back to smithing as Imaginos headed back to Mr. Blake’s shop with his package in hand.

*****

As Imaginos reached his place of work, the sky turned suddenly dark as night. He stopped and stared up, seeing the rim of a mirror around the edge of the darkness.

“Imaginos,” a familiar voice said. “Imaginos!”

A tug on his sleeve caused the vision to vanish, leaving a clear and sunny sky.

“Sorry,” Imaginos apologized. “I got the nails.”

“Well done,” Mr. Blake said. “Come with me. I will show you what I need you to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 04:

As Imaginos stood at the starboard side of the stern of the boat, Mr. Blake showed him how to bevel a thick plank of wood to make it fit the interior.

“This is called snaping,” Mr. Blake explained. “We snape the wood so it will fit snugly into the ship. It creates a sort of ribcage for the ship to keep the frame it strong.”

Imaginos copied his boss’s actions, watching and observing. He questioned things. Not the way a thing was done. But rather why it was done that way? Sometimes there were logical reasons, such as using tar between the boards to seal out the water and keep it from sinking. Other times, it was a matter of preference.

Finally, Mr. Blake stood up.

“There is one thing I want you to help me with this other ship,” he said.

Imaginos was confused. The ship looked complete. There were no missing parts. Yet he had been asked to help complete it.

“Sir?” he asked, bemusedly.

“The man who commissioned this ship asked that she be charmed.” Mr. Blake explained. “The easiest way to do that is to top the ship’s railing with an ash veneer.” 

Imaginos nodded. “What does it mean? Charmed?”

“In this case, it means that the ship is protected from storms and other deep sea evils.”

Imaginos was impressed. “So, a ship with a bit of ashwood is considered charmed?”

“Not quite,” Mr. Blake told him. “The tree the wood comes from must be planted and tended to on certain days. This veneer is from a tree that was planted in the 1600s under just the right circumstances. “Now, you see how it’s slotted? We do that because we never want to put a hole in charmed wood. Cutting a piece off is fine, as long as it remains unpierced. Slide it onto the railing, very carefully.”

  
  
  


*****

“It’s lunchtime,” Mr. Blake said, soon after. “You should head over to Maggie’s. She makes very good soups. You have half an hour, so I suggest you get a smaller bowl. Turn left, go down two streets, and take a right. It’s on that street two buildings from the bank and across the road.”

“I think I will,” Imaginos agreed. “Thanks for the tip.”

Imaginos decided to take his usual shortcut. Once he was out of sight, he transformed into Buzzardo and flew in the direction of Maggie’s. He planned to land and transform back behind the bank. But as he got ready to land, he saw for men making their way out of the rear exit. Finding this odd, he perched himself on the top of the nearby fence and watched.

“Hey, Arnie,” one of the men said, eyeing Buzzardo. “Am I paranoid or is that damned bird watching us?”

“I’ll get rid of him,” Arnie said, drawing his pistol and aiming it at Buzzardo.

Without hesitation, Buzzardo leapt into the air and dover at Arnie, crying out with rage as he grabbed the gun with his claws and flew off with it.

Arnie and the unnamed robbers chased after the bird, running straight into a police officer who immediately took in the sight of the moneybags still clutched in their grips.

Unseen by the officer, Buzzardo flew behind the buildings beside the bank. There, alone and out of sight, he changed back into Imaginos.

He walked up to the officer, holding the gun out to him by the barrel. “Sir, I just found this on the sidewalk by the bank.”

“I’ll take that,” the officer told him. “Thank you. I think this will be just the evidence we need to send these boys to the old hoosegow.”

*****

“Hopefully,” Imaginos agreed.

“Say,” the officer said, “you’re not from around here are you?”

“I wasn’t until yesterday,” Imaginos replied. “Just moved in.”

“Are you looking for work?” the officer asked. “We could use an observant fellow like you at the station.”

Imaginos shook his head. “It sounds like a good offer. But I’m working as an apprentice shipwright for Mr. Blake.”

“Old Alan Blake?” the officer asked. Seeing Imaginos nod, he looked in the direction of the shop. “Good man. He built my son’s fishing boats a few years ago. Mark’s been working as a commercial fisherman for the past ten years. Shore fishing at first, but now he’s got a small fleet and they head out to sea at least twice a year.”

“Were they charmed ships?” Imaginos asked him.

“They were,” the police officer replied. “My name is Charles, by the way. Charles Mayweather.”

“Imaginos,” Imaginos replied. “No official last name.”

“So, where are you living, if you don’t mind me asking,” Officer Mayweather asked.

“On the edge of town,” Imaginos said. If Aaron was right, he hoped the policeman would either not realize where he meant, or wouldn’t believe in the curse if he did.”

“Look,” Charles told him, “you’re going to be late. And you probably missed lunch.”

“I did,” Imaginos said, deciding he’d grab a mouse on the way back. He regretted his inability to announce his form to others at the moment and wondered how Officer Mayweather would react if he just said. ~Oh, that’s okay, I’ll just grab a mouse for lunch on my way back to work.~ 

He went down the street and around the corner. Seeing no one around, he changed again and flew into the nearby woods where he devoured a rattlesnake after a mighty battle. Then, changing back into Imaginos, he walked back to work.

“Sorry if I’m late,” he apologized. “There was a holdup at the bank.”

“Was Officer Mayweather on the job?” Mr. Blake asked.

“He said he knows you,” Imaginos replied. “Said you built his son’s fishing fleet?”

“I oversaw the building of it,” Mr. Blake said. “Along with your colleagues.” Seeing the confused look on Imaginos’ face, he explained. “The place you’re working on now is my practice yard,” he said. The pieces will be used, but they’re only being partially assembled. There is no way I would let even the best apprentice work on a ship being set out to sea.”

“I can understand,” Imaginos replied. “I hope I’ll be good enough to work in the proper shop someday.”

“Follow my instructions,” Mr. Blake told him. “And try to keep your head out of the clouds. And you’ll do fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 05:

Over the next few months, Imaginos learned the trade of shipbuilding. He found it hard, grueling work. But when he was finally moved to the main area and out of the apprentice shop, he felt a sense of pride in both himself and his co-workers whenever he watched a ship that they had worked upon sailing out of the docks and out to sea.

One of these ships was the Kestrel, one of the smaller tall ships, though still grand in its own way.

Captain Alexander Gray was a regular client to the shipyard. Each time he came, he would tell the shipwrights what he needed done. Each time they would attend to these requests with due diligence. And each time, Imaginos would talk to him as he worked about the work that went into sailing a tall ship and maintaining it at sea when they weren’t anywhere near a shipyard.

“You should come to Del Rio with me someday,” Captain Gray told him.

“It’s such a long way off,” Imaginos said. “And I want to go out to see, not further inland, one day.”

“You’ll find as you go along that most routes, especially those out at sea, are almost never straight and direct.”

“But, surely! The maps all show the most direct routes, do they not?”

“The maps! Ha!” the captain scoffed. “The maps can show you a clear and direct way. Yes. But it is the Sea, not a map, that you and your ship must bow to! The winds and waves are the masters of your ship. So come. We’ll get permission from your boss for an extended leave of absence.”

“Perhaps,” Imaginos said thoughtfully, “I could work on keeping up your ship’s repairs under his auspices?”

“That would be agreeable to me,” Captain Gray replied. “Let us go and speak to him at once.”

****

For the second time that year, Imaginos found himself seated on a train. This time, he was not alone. But the dream came upon him again.

The face of the woman was a bit clearer this time. Her eyes were a deep color. Maybe dark brown? Maybe black? They were smallish, but not piggy eyes. Just a little smaller than most, but still with the gentle downturned curve at the edges like the shape of an early sunrise.

There was something familiar about those eyes. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

A hand on his shoulder caused the dream to fade into clouds that became the clouds in the sky just beyond the train window.

“They’re serving supper soon,” Captain Gray told him. “I know you wanted to sleep through, but we’ll be on this train for about a day or so. You might want to take at least one meal.”

“That would be a good idea,” Imaginos said.

“I’ve been told you eat like a bird,” Captain Gray said, wondering at the amused look in the eyes of his companion.

~You have no idea,~ Imaginos thought with an inward chuckle.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 06:

“Daddy,” the girl cried out as Captain Gray stepped off the platform. She was about four with curly hair and a bright smile on her face.

“Sally,” Captain Gray said. “Imaginos, this is my youngest child, Sally. Sally, I would like you to meet my new friend Imaginos.”

“Hello, Maggie,” Sally said.

Imaginos laughed warmly this time. He didn’t blame her for the nickname. “Imaginos” didn’t exactly run off the tongue at the age of four. 

“She’ll get it one day,” he told Captain Gray. Give her time. 

The porter brought their luggage over.

“I’ll get it,” Imaginos offered.

“There’s too many for one person,” Captain Gray said. “Just get yours and I’ll get mine.”

“Very well,” Imaginos agreed, following Captain Gray to the station entry as Sally followed them.

“Can I carry something?” she asked, wanting to be helpful.

The Captain took out his watch and handed it to her.

“Be very careful,” he told her. “That watch is special. Every time that tiny hand moves forward, a whole second goes by.”

“Ooh,” Sally sounded impressed. “I’ll be careful, then.” She put the watch in the pocket of her dress and followed her father and his new friend.

When they reached the carriage, there were three people waiting for them.

“Imaginos,” Captain Gray said. “This is my wife Anne, my son Thomas, and my other daughter, Alice.”

Imaginos dropped the luggage he had been carrying in surprise.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, bowing respectfully to Anne and shake Thomas’ hand.

“What a well-mannered gentleman,” Anne said. 

“And such a firm handshake,” Thomas added, agreeably. “I can tell you’re a hard worker. Did father bring you to work for him, then?”

“Yes, he did as a matter of fact.”

“So, will you be rooming at the inn, then?” Alice asked. “I’m a barmaid there and I can tell you that the owner is very nice. He charges three cents a day for just the room, and seven for room and board. But he takes two cents off if you don’t imbibe. He calls it the Respectability Discount.”

“That is very good to know,” Imaginos told her. “I hope to have my own house in time. But in the meanwhile, the inn sounds like a very nice place.”

“Actually,” Captain Gray said, “I was planning on having him stay at our place. He’s a very trustworthy and hardworking young man, and if he is willing, he may stay in exchange for helping with some of the harder work that has to be done for the new rooms.”

“I would be glad to help,” Imaginos said, not taking his eyes off Alice.

“Is there something wrong?” Alice asked, hoping she didn’t have a spot on her dress, or her hair in a mess.

“No,” Imaginos told her. “Actually, there’s something right. I’ll tell you when we know each other a little longer. I promise.”

“A mystery, then,” Alice said. “Very well. I can keep secrets, too.”

*****

That afternoon, once the chores were done, and an hour before dinner was to be served, Imaginos went out into a nearby field, wishing to get some of his regular flying done. As he soared higher and higher as Buzzardo, he looked down and almost crashed in shock.

Alice was in the field, running along, when suddenly and without warning she transformed into a lovely white swan.

Buzzardo swooped before she could react, flew in a playful circle around her, and then soared upward.

~I’ve never seen a hawk act that way around a swan before…~ Alice mused. ~Usually hawks are vicious towards them. I wonder why this one is so playful.!~

Buzzardo swooped down again, this time flying alongside the swan.

~Of all the over a million people in the world,~ Buzzardo thought, ~How did I manage to find the only other one with the same gift as me.~

The two birds landed, each circling the other with curiosity in their avian eyes.

~Well,~ Imaginos thought. ~I know your secret, so it’s only fair you know mine.~

Alice switched back. 

“Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” she admonished sweetly. She turned and started walking back home when a voice came from behind.

“And you make a very lovely swan, I must say.”

Alice paled and turned around.

“Imaginos!”

“Seems we have something in common,” he smiled at her. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

“Agreed,” Alice said, sounding relieved. Then realized. “You’re that hawk that was teasing me, aren’t you?”

“He’s called Buzzardo,” Imaginos told her. “And yes, I am. I’m sorry if I was a bit forward.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t let instinct take over,” Alice told him.

“I much prefer voles as Buzzardo.”

“Whiteswan prefers fish, of course,” Alice replied.

“Whiteswan,” Imaginos committed the name to memory.

“So,” Alice said, “since we know so much about each other, can you reveal your mystery to me now, or do I still have to wait?”

“You’d better sit down,” Imaginos took off his coat and set it down so Alice wouldn’t get her dress dirty.

As they sat in the grass and watched the little fish jumping in the river, Imaginos told Alice of his dream.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 07:

As Alice and Imaginos walked home, they talked about their joy of flight.

“My parents don’t even know,” Alice said. “I found out when I was fourteen. I don’t dare tell them. I don’t know if they’d still love me if they knew.”

“They’re your parents,” Imaginos pointed out. “What kind of good parent doesn’t love their child? Both of my mothers knew when I was six.”

“Both?” Alice asked.

“I got into trouble and ran, or actually flew, away from the first. She’s in New Hampshire. She used to take me to the fields for picnics so I could fly on Sundays after church. My second mother was a little stricter about things. But she would also allow me to fly when it was safe.”

“I wish I’d grown up like that,” Alice told him, wistfully. “It sounds like you and your mothers had a nice time.”

“We did,” Imaginos smiled.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the fisherman’s daughter,” a voice said from not far away. “Out with your lover, are you?”

“He works for my father, Jacob,” Alice said crossly, “and he’s a friend of the family.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be you were very friendly with him,” Jacob laughed snidely.

“That is a very rude thing to say to a young lady,” Imaginos told him. “However, I learned to be forgiving. So if you apologize, I won’t feel the need to teach you a lesson in manners.”

“Imaginos,” Alice said, trying to calm him before he did anything he might regret.

“I won’t let him treat you in such a brutish way,” Imaginos told her.

“Look, Imaginos was it? What a stupid name!”

Imaginos ignored that remark. But he could not ignore what happened next.

Jacob pulled Alice into his arms, “Just remember who you’re engaged to.”

“In your fantasies,” Alice retorted. “I never promised myself to you!”

Jacob howled in pain as she stomped on his foot as hard as she could, and slapped her hard enough to knock her down.

Alice didn’t dare change. She couldn’t risk Jacob seeing her transformation. He would use it to blackmail her into his … well… she didn’t want to think about it.

Imaginos, on the other hand, was not the bit disinclined. 

All at once, Buzzardo screeched angrily from overhead, circling them swiftly.

Jacob shifted Alice behind him, pretending to protect her, as her father rushed out with a shotgun.

“Father! Don’t!” she cried out.

Buzzardo swooped toward Jacob. But Alice’s father, believing his daughter was in danger, aimed and fired a single bullet, bringing the bird to the ground.

“No!” Alice broke free in her rage and rushed to the twitching bird.

“Stay away from it!” her father warned.

“He won’t hurt me,” Alice said, as she crouched down and stroked the bird’s feathers. “It’s okay, Buzzardo. He didn’t mean you any harm. Father is just very protective of me.”

“You named the damned thing?” Captain Gray asked.

“His mother named him that,” Alice explained. 

“And where is Imaginos?” Captain Gray demanded. “He was supposed to be here protecting you. I swear, when I find him, I’m sending him back to where I found him. And with some strong words for his old boss.”

Buzzardo made a sound of protest.

“What are you so angry about,” the captain asked, “I wasn’t talking about you.”

He pulled out his shotgun. “I think I should put you out of your misery,” he said aiming it at Buzzardo.

Before he could fire, however, a very angry swan rushed him. He looked around, trying to see where Alice had gone.

“Witch!” Jacob was shouting as he pointed to the swan. “Your daughter is a witch! I’m telling everyone! She’s a witch! And that bird is her evil familiar.”

Captain Gray stepped back and lowered the gun. Looking at the swan, he asked…

“Alice?”

As gracefully as one would expect from a swan, Whiteswan changed back into Alice.

“I’m sorry, father,” she said. “If you wish, I will go away and not come back. But I won’t let you or anyone hurt any of my friends. And that includes Buzzardo. I’m not a witch, by the way. I can’t do spells or curse people. I’m just a girl who happens to be a swan sometimes.”

“I still want to know where Imaginos is,” Captain Gray said, his anger calmed by his shock.

Buzzardo let out a small mew, an avian equivalent of “I’m right here.”

Captain Gray looked at the bird with new eyes. “Oh,” he said, regretfully. “Well, I don’t want either of you to come back to the house. Ever.” He paused and looked at Buzzardo. “Keep your eye on her. Even now, she is still my daughter. But I can’t risk others finding out that someone like her is my family.”

Buzzardo bent his head in agreement, though his eyes looked both sad and accusatory. Then let out a screech of pain that he’d been holding for the last several minutes.

“Well,” Alice told him. “It looks like you might need a vet.”

The hawk’s eyes seemed to say “A vet! How humiliating!”

“We have to get that bullet out of you so you can heal,” Alice told him. She looked up at her father. “Since you shot him, the least you can do is give me something to wrap him in so he’ll be comfortable until I get him to the town vet.”

Captain Gray took a scarf he kept for cold nights out of his pocket. It was thick and wide and very soft. He handed it to Alice who carefully wrapped Buzzardo in it until it looked like a cozy blanket, making sure to cover his eyes so he would relax the way she had seen the falconers do.

“Goodbye, father,” she said, as she turned and walked away. “May God bless you and what remains of your house.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 08:

When Alice arrived at the vet’s sometime later, there were a few people ahead of her with their pets. One was a hunting dog, and he was giving Buzzardo the “you’re my prey” look.

Alice drew Buzzardo closer, protectively.

“Is he your pet?” the dog’s owner asked, pulling his dog closer.

“He became mine recently,” Alice said. ~My what?~ she wondered. “That’s why I don’t have a proper harness for him.” 

“It’s more important that you get a glove. He’ll be much happier on your arm than swaddled in a scarf.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Alice said. “But he was shot earlier and I couldn’t let him be killed.”

The nurse came out at that moment. “Bootlegger?”

The hunter indicated Alice. “I think her pet needs more attention than mine at the moment.” he said.

“Name,” the nurse asked.

“Mine or his?” Alice indicated Buzzardo.

“The bird.”

“Buzzardo,” Alice told her.

“Nice name,” the nurse said. “Follow me.”

  
  
  


“Hello, Alice,” the vet said as she walked into the exam room. “Your father sent me a telegram saying you were coming. He told me about you and your friend.”

“So, you’ve called the clergy on us, then?” Alice began fearfully.

“No,” the vet said. “Put Imag…”

“Buzzardo,” Alice corrected the vet. “In his current form he is called Buzzardo.”

“Very well, then,” the vet continued. “Please set Buzzardo down on the table. I need to examine him and find out where he was hurt.”

The vet took out a small falconer’s hood and covered Buzzardo’s head with it. “There now, friend. Just keep still. Can you lift your right wing?” He felt silly talking to one of his patients as though it were human. ~But he is human,~ he thought. ~Just not all the time.~

Buzzardo started to lift his right wing, then flinched and mewed in complaint.

“Let’s have a look at that, okay?” the vet asked. He examined the wing, then saw the spot of blood. “There we are. Alice, what happened to him?”

“Gunshot,” Alice explained.

The vet frowned. “Let’s have another look, okay?” he said, lifting and examining the feathers around the spot. Then he saw it. The bullet had gone almost all the way through and had lodged just below the skin near the radiale.

“This is going to hurt a little,” the vet said. “It would not affect his human form. But as a bird, if we don’t remove it, he’ll never fly again.”

A sad mew came from Buzzardo. The thought of never again soaring into the sky was heartbreaking for him.

“Don’t worry,” the vet said. “We’ll have you back up there in just a couple of months. I promise. Alice will take good care of you in the meantime. However, I don’t want you transforming until you’re all better.”

“Doctor,” the nurse said, “I don’t understand. What is he?”

“My patient,” the vet told her, firmly. “And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. They’re going to have enough trouble as it is.”

After removing the bullet, the vet wrapped Buzzardo’s wing in bandages and removed his hood.

  
  


With a shoulder harness firmly in place, Alice left the vet with Buzzardo resting on her shoulder. She could tell he was in discomfort, even though he was doing his best to hide it. 

He looked up at the clouds with a sad look in his eyes. Alice stroked his feathers as she tried to think of where she might take him. Surely he would not do well out in the weather. Not with the rain clouds coming in and his wing in bandages.

She thought of her aunt, Eve, who lived not too far from where they were. Hoping that her father hadn’t gotten to Eve as well, she resolved to ask for shelter at her house.

The walk was long and arduous, and it was well after dark by the time she reached the country cottage where her aunt lived.

Her feet hurt by the time she arrived and knocked on the door.

Eve Marian Wendell peered out the window of her cottage and saw her niece standing on the doorstep. Wondering why she was there, she went to the door.

“Good evening, Aunt Eve,” Alice said politely. 

“Friend of yours?” Eve asked, looking Buzzardo over, carefully.

“A good friend,” Alice told her. “He saved my life.”

“Pray do tell,” Eve offered. “But first come inside. I’ll make you a warm drink. You must both be chilled to the bone. Shame I can’t offer him anything but water at the moment. Unless he would like a worm in the backyard.

The look on Buzzardo’s avian face was priceless. It seemed to say, “Ma’am, I don’t eat worms. However, if you have a vole or two it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Eve smiled. “You know, you’re lucky my niece loves birds so much. I can tell she already loves you very much.”

Buzzardo ducked his head under his good wing and Alice had the distinct impression that he was blushing.

She smiled. “I love you, too,” she told him as he nuzzled her affectionately with the side of his head.

“I must say,” Eve chuckled. “I’ve never seen such an affectionate hawk before.”

“I think he’s grateful for my saving his life and taking care of him,” Alice told her. 

“Perhaps,” Eve told her. “Or perhaps it’s genuine affection. You have shown him compassion where many would just shoot and be done with it.”

“Father wanted to,” Alice told her. “I begged him to spare the poor dear. He relented, but for reasons I can’t explain, he threw me out of the house.”

“Well, you’re welcome to remain here while your friend recovers,” Eve said. “But I expect you to help with the cooking and cleaning while you’re here. I’m an old woman, and I can’t take care of everything with two additional mouths to feed.”

“Thank you, Aunt Eve,” Alice said, smiling.

  
  
  


The next morning, Eve walked upstairs to ask Alice if she would help with making breakfast. She found her in one of the two guest rooms, caring for the wounded hawk who was lying with its head poking out from under the covers and on a soft pillow with a leather hood on.

“It helps him sleep,” Alice explained. “And keeps him calm while I tend to him.” She turned to Buzzardo. “Do you feel calm enough for me to remove the hood?”

A soft bird-mew.

“Okay, then,” Alice said, gently removing the hood. 

Buzzardo struggled to his feet, then tried to hop onto the window sill so he could look at the sky.

“Not a good idea, my dear,” Alice told him, gently. “You can’t fly.”

She put the harness on her shoulder and helped him onto it.

“I could swear that bird understands you,” Eve said. 

Alice turned almost fast enough to dislodge the hawk on her shoulder. “Sorry, dear.”

Buzzardo nudged her affectionately.

“And that’s not all, apparently,” Eve grinned. “I think he’s very grateful to you for saving him.”

Alice petted Buzzardo’s head. “Are you hungry?”

Buzzardo nodded.

“Well, after my breakfast and dishes I’ll take you out in back and you can hunt the yard for something. You’ll have to modify your strategy, though. You can’t fly, so you can’t swoop.”

Buzzardo cocked his head, thoughtfully. 

“He does understand you,” Eve remarked. “How incredible! You have a gift, my dear. Or perhaps he’s your soulmate?”

Alice looked at her incredulously.

“Soulmates don’t have to be the same species, Alice,” Eve told her niece. “They just have to be right for each other. A soulmate has nothing to do with sharing a bed or wearing a ring. They are the friend that you feel deep in your very heart and soul. ”

“You’re right,” Alice replied. “Buzzardo is very special.”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 09:

As the next four weeks passed, Alice tended to Buzzardo. Unwrapping each bandage and cleaning his wound with all the care in the world.

Eve watched her niece tend to the bird with interest. It wasn’t the way one normally took care of an animal, but rather as one might care for a fellow human being. But then, she reminded herself, people often raised their pets above the level of animal to near-human status. They weren’t just animals, but family members to some folks. And apparently, Alice was such a person. And she didn’t blame the girl. Cast out for some unknown reason, she had only this wounded bird for a companion.

Alice was stroking Buzzardo’s neck and head one afternoon after removing his bandage when he gave a sigh and looked at the sky out beyond the window.

“You want to try flying?” she asked. “I’m warning you, it’s been a long time. Your wing might still be a bit weak. So, don’t be too discouraged if you can’t stay up very long.”

She put the shoulder harness on and Buzzardo hopped onto it, giving her what she guessed was a triumphant look.

“We’ll go where the grass is softest. That way, if you fall it won’t hurt as much.”

Buzzardo mewed in agreement.

Eve looked out the kitchen window as she did the few dishes she had to wash and saw Buzzardo take flight from Alice’s arm.

She was sure the bird would fly away and be gone forever. There was nothing to make him stay, after all. But Buzzardo made a short flight, then returned to Alice’s shoulder harness.

Alice kissed the side of the bird’s head, playfully. This time, Buzzardo soared in joy, doing a few happy circles before landing on her shoulder harness one more time.

“You still have a small wound,” she told him. “So it’s not time to transform yet. I don’t know what the change in size will do to the cut on your wing. We don’t want to make it bigger again.”

To Eve’s continuously dwindling surprise, Buzzardo nodded in an almost human fashion. No, not almost. Exactly human. And that word… transform… If she was hearing correctly, this Buzzardo was a shapeshifter of some kind. 

A shapeshifter. 

Eve had read about them in her mythology books. Her favorite being the tale of Gwion Bach, also known as Taliesin. She had fantasized while doing her chores about being able to change into a fish. She had always wondered what the lake near her home looked like underwater. 

Now her niece had met one. She wondered how close Alice had gotten to Buzzardo’s human side. Given the little peck on the cheek Alice had given the bird, they seemed to be on very friendly terms at least.

She decided not to confront Alice on the subject. But she guessed her father must have learned Buzzardo’s secret and made Alice choose between her family and her new friend.

Apparently whoever Buzzardo’s human form was (she doubted his human name was Buzzardo and figured it had to be an everyday name like Michael or Jonathan), Alice had found him more agreeable than her family.

Eve thought about the bird’s wound. Had Alice’s father shot him? 

She wouldn’t be surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10:

Eve decided not to tell Alice about her discovery. It was clear that her niece wanted to keep everything under wraps. She didn’t blame the girl. After being dismissed from her own home, it wasn’t any wonder that she didn’t want to tell anybody.

Taking enough time to appear to have arrived long after Alice had spoken, Eve stepped out of the house with a smile. “How’s the flying going?”

Buzzardo stretched his wings and gave a happy little shiver.

“Well, you seem happy today,” Eve said to him. “I’m really glad you’re feeling better.”

“It was very kind of you to let us stay, Aunt Eve,” Alice said. “But we’ll be leaving in a few days. We don’t want to be a burden.”

“Neither of you is a burden,” Eve told her. “You’re both welcome to stay as long as you wish.”

“But…” Alice began.

Eve decided to confess what she knew. “I said you are BOTH welcome to stay.” She turned to Buzzardo. “But you will NOT be spending all your time as a bird. I assume your non-avian form is human?”

“How…?” Alice blinked. “Were you spying on us?”

“No,” Eve assured her. “But perhaps you shouldn’t speak of such things near kitchen windows.”

“I’ll remember that,” Alice said. “Well, I guess the secret is out again,” she turned to Buzzardo who flew up into the air and transformed back into human shape. “Imaginos.”

“Imaginos,” Eve said. “What a curious name. I like it. Tell me, what are your intentions regarding my niece?”

“I am not sure just yet,” Imaginos admitted. “We barely know each other as man and woman. Most of my time spent with her has been as Buzzardo. But I know she is a very gentle and caring soul. Some people would have just let me die as Buzzardo. But Alice has never left my side."

"Alice could never be that cold," Eve assured him. "Not toward a man she loves."

"Aunt Eve!" Alice gasped. 

"I have watched you both long enough to know how you both feel." Eve said, firmly. “And you, young man, care as much for my niece as she does for you. No, I haven’t seen you as a man until today. But don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you nuzzled her cheek. Or how you blushed under your wing when she gave you that peck on the cheek. But I’m curious. When you two have kids, will they share in your ability?”

Alice was blushing a deeper shade of pink than the roses in her aunt’s garden.

“Kids?” Imaginos asked. “We haven’t even started dating yet.”

“You may not have been dating,” Eve said, offhandedly, but you have spent almost all of your time together. And while you weren’t a man at the time, I saw the affection you both shared. I can tell. You two belong together.”

“We’re glad of your acceptance,” Imaginos said. “But we have no real prospects at the moment. I was working in Beaumont until her father invited me here to Del Rio, but when he learned my secret, and Alice wouldn’t turn her back on my wounded form, we were both kicked out and decided to try our luck by coming here.”

“My dear brother may have many things over me,” Eve told them, “but brains is not one of them. If only he realized how useful it would be to have a man on his crew who could change into a bird the way you can. What a scout you would make!”

Imaginos appeared thoughtful. Then he turned to Alice.

“What do you think?” He swallowed back the small lump in his throat. “Your aunt certainly seems to approve. Shall I court you officially, then?”

Alice smiled. “I think that would be a delightful idea.”

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11:

“You know, Imaginos,” Eve said over supper that night, “now that you’ve recovered, I am thinking that while I know you harbor only good intentions toward Alice, there are those who might not approve of her suitor living under the same roof as she is.”

“Then, I will find lodgings in town,” Imaginos said. “And barring that, I shall build a nest in a nearby tree and be her guardian until the time comes when our courtship reaches its full happiness.”

“I’m sure you’ll find good lodgings,” Eve told him. “You might tree the Three Horses pub. They have a few rooms above the bar. It’s a bit noisy, but if you don’t mind you might find it suitable.” 

“Aunt Eve,” Alice said. “We’ve been living together for a long time now. Don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t,” Eve said. “First off, he was a bird, so there was no reason to ask him to leave. Plus you were taking care of him while he was wounded. So even if he had been a man at the time, the fact that you were doing your duty as a woman and caring for the injured would have given you a pass in the eyes of most people. However, now that he is hale and whole, you would be frowned upon for keeping your suitor in your home.”

“She’s right, Alice,” Imaginos said, gently. “I will pay you court regularly, and I will find work in town so that I may support us both.”

“I’ll miss you when you’re not with me,” Alice told him. “But I suppose you’re both right. It wouldn’t seem proper or ladylike for me to have you living with me.”

“Is the pub far?” Imaginos asked Eve.

“Less than a mile,” Eve replied.

“Then I shall walk there,” Imaginos decided. “It will be easy.” He turned to Alice.    
“And once I’ve acquired a job and proper wardrobe, I shall come courting”

“I shall look forward to that day,” Alice told him.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular part of the Imaginos tale will be continued in the next story: Oh! Del Rio II: The Courtship of Imaginos


End file.
